Mimi's Wake-Up Call'
by Jay Moss
Summary: It's Mimi's turn to stand watch at the gang's campfire but, Matt can't seem to wake her up. It looks like poor Matt's going to be up all night until...


Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.The production company does.This is just a loyal fan's work.All characters displayed in this story are owned and copyrighted by the company.Please don't sue me,I'm flat broke,honest!  
  
Author's Notes- Yes,it's my new Matt/Mimi fanfic.It seems like all I do is write Digimon romance fics now! I'm hoping to write a Pokemon fic soon(Will probably be an Ash/Misty romance)as a little break from Digimon.That said,I personally prefer Digimon to Pokemon and Matt/Mimi to Ash/Misty so,I'll probably end up writing ANOTHER Mimato fic anytime soon.Anyways,I'm probably wasting your time now so,here's my latest Digimon Mimato fic! Hope you like it(All C&Cs welcome)!  
  
'To Matt,with love'.A Digimon Fanfic by Jay Moss-  
  
  
"Mimi,wake up!"  
  
Matt whispered to Mimi quietly.Everyone else had fallen asleep around the campfire,apart from him because,he was the watchman.He'd done his shift as it were,and now it was Mimi's turn.  
  
Only Mimi was very reluctant to awaken from her sleep.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
Matt spoke a little louder this time but,it still wasn't loud enough to wake Mimi up.She was sleeping like a log.He sighed and sat down beside her.  
  
'I don't believe this!' Matt said to himself. 'Here I am,keeping watch for her and this is how she shows her gratitude?'  
  
Matt watched Mimi as she turned over slightly so that her body faced Matt.Matt looked at her,smiling to herself.  
  
'I know what she's doing! She's pretending to be asleep so,that she doesn't have to do her shift!' Matt thought.He felt angry,even betrayed,that Mimi could be so lazy that she wouldn't even bother spending a hour or two watching out for evil Digimon.Matt had to wake her up but,how? He couldn't think of a way which wouldn't end up waking the others up and he didn't particularly feel like arguing with Tai right now.It'd have to be silent,yet it would have to awake her.Matt sat in deep thought,looking up at the night sky.The stars brightly twinkled in the darkness and the moon glowed beautifully.It was moments like these that Matt wished he was with a girl.Just him and his fair maiden,holding hands by the campfire and saying loving things to each other before kissing under the twilight...  
  
A kiss! That was it! All Matt had to do was kiss Mimi and she'd wake up in an instant! But,what if she took it the wrong way? Matt didn't exactly fancy Mimi as a girlfriend.  
  
Did he?  
  
He turned to look at Mimi again.She turned onto her back and Matt noticed how the moonlight and the glow emitting from the campfire made Mimi look so elegant,so beautiful.Her face was without fault.Matt never noticed it before.  
  
'Damn,Matt! Snap out of it!' He shouted in his head.He couldn't kiss Mimi.What would the others think if Mimi told them in the morning? He'd look like a total jerk,not to mention a pervert! But,how else was Mimi going to wake up? Matt had to it! He had to kiss Mimi!  
  
Matt got down onto his hands and knees and crawled over to Mimi.He stared at her face for a while and decided to make his move.He took off his gloves,the palm of his hands was drenched in sweat.Slowly,he lowered his head closer to Mimi's.  
  
Closer.  
  
Closer still.  
  
By now,Matt was barely an inch away from Mimi's pink,tightly shut lips.He swallowed hard,closed his eyes and...  
  
Suddenly,Mimi woke up with a start! She moved her head sharply forwards and hit Matt's nose with her forehead! Matt moved back in agonising pain! Mimi took a while to rub her eyes and get her vision in focus before she saw Matt holding his nose.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Matt simply groaned his response.Mimi walked over to him and kneeled down beside him.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
Matt made some kind of reply but,it was totally muffled and Mimi couldn't understand a word of it!  
  
"I'm sorry,Matt? I didn't understand you."  
  
Matt looked at Mimi.Mimi gasped when she saw blood dripping out of Matt's nostrils.  
  
"You...You headbutted me in the nose,Mimi."  
  
"I did?" Mimi asked.She had no idea.'What was Matt doing so close to my head?' She wondered.  
  
"Yeah." Matt said,with a weak smile.  
  
"I'll get something to clear the blood up." She ran across to her pink bag she carried around with her Digivice.She rummaged around in it until she found a packet of tissues.She ran back over to Matt,opened the packet and handed a white tissue to Matt.  
  
"Thanks,Mimi." Said Matt,holding the tissue tightly around his nose.  
  
A few seconds of silence went by until Mimi asked what Matt was doing so close to her head in the first place.  
  
"Uh...Nothing." Came the reply from Matt.  
  
"So,you just thought that you'd lean over me and put your face close to mine? Is that it?"  
  
"Well,no..."  
  
"Well,why was your face close to mine?" She asked sounding really demanding.  
  
"I...I was trying to wake you up.It was your turn to stand watch."  
  
Mimi laughed and put her arm around Matt's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt! I kinda forgot to wake up!"  
  
"It's not funny,Mimi! I thought I'd be watching out all night."  
  
"Okay,I'm truly sorry Matt.But,how were you planning to wake me by looking at my face close-up?"  
  
"Well,the truth is I wasn't just going to look at you,Mimi."  
  
"What were you going to do then?"  
  
Matt suddenly realised what he'd done.He'd dug his own grave here! He had no choice,but to tell her that he'd tried to kiss her.  
  
"I was going to give you a kiss." Matt said,and with that,Mimi's eyes widened.Matt anticipated loads of jokes and abuse in the morning but,then Mimi smiled softly and put both her hands around Matt! Matt removed the tissue from his nose.He had stopped bleeding thankfully,but now all the blood in his body was rushing around inside him.Matt fell onto his back with Mimi hugging him tightly.  
  
"Have you ever kissed a girl before,Matt?"  
  
Matt had never kissed a girl before.Well,once or twice but,not with any passion and certainly not on the lips like he was planning to do.  
  
"No.Have you ever kissed a guy before,Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah.Loads of times."  
  
That didn't surprise Matt now.He stared at Mimi laying over him and he knew that Mimi was the hottest girl he'd ever seen.  
  
"Would you like me to show you how a girl likes to be kissed,Matt?" Mimi asked quietly and in a somewhat sexy tone of voice.  
  
"S...Sure."  
  
Matt was expecting a hard slap across the face.Instead,Mimi closed her eyes and kissed Matt on the lips.This wasn't any ordinary kiss,this was the kind of kiss that girlfriends give their boyfriends.Mimi pressed her lips a little harder against Matt's and ran her hands through Matt's hair,caressed his cheeks and laid her gloved hands on Matt's shoulders,letting go of the kiss.  
  
Matt had no clue as to how to react.He decided that he should probably show Mimi some affection so,the two of them rolled over on the grass so that Matt was now on top of Mimi.Mimi looked up at Matt,smiling sweetly as Matt moved his head down and kissed Mimi on the neck.She giggled as Matt kissed her all over her neck,cheeks and eventually,their lips made contact once more.Matt decided to take a chance and attempt a French Kiss.Mimi willingly opened her lips for Matt's tongue to enter her mouth and Matt did just that.It felt kind of gross at first but,Matt soon found himself enjoying it.They slowly let their lips depart from each other's.Matt felt so happy! Mimi simply looked up at him with a loving smile on her face.  
  
"So,are you ready to start your shift now?" Matt asked,slowly standing up.  
  
Mimi playfully thought to herself for a moment and looked at Matt.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you,Matt.Every time I have to do night watch from now on,you'll stay up and watch with me."  
  
"What?" Matt shouted,he soon lowered his voice when he noticed that the others were still sleeping. "No way! Besides,what do I get out of it,apart from black rings around my eyes?"  
  
Mimi giggled,stood up and walked over to Matt looking up at him.  
  
"You get more love from me.What we just did,call it a preview."  
  
Matt looked at Mimi,smiling.This was the girl he could spend long summer nights with under the stars and the moon.  
  
"How can I refuse that offer?" Matt said,laughing.The two embraced again,knowing that they would be spending many more nights of passion together.  
  
The End.  
  
Epilogue- Palmon stirred in her sleep until she heard sounds of laughter.The laughter sounded like Matt and Mimi.Palmon opened her eyes slightly and gasped,before shaking her head and drifting back off to sleep.  
  
"I must be dreaming..."  
  
  
Author's Footnotes- Sorry but,I had to fit in that epilogue! This is kinda similar to 'Dance the Night Away!' in the sense that Mimi hurts poor Matt(How will he ever survive a proper relationship with her?)but,I tried writing this from Matt's PoV instead.It was more difficult because,most of the Mimato fics that I've read are from Mimi's PoV,not many I've read are from Matt's.I think I'm better writing from Mimi's eyes and mind.Kind of weird that I can write better from a girl's viewpoint because,I'm actually a man but,I can do a lot more sympathy with girls.IMHO(and please don't flame me for saying this,girls),but the female of the species always seems to be more sensitve and dreamy when it comes to love.But,hey! Us guys have feelings too,y'know! (Laughs)I hope you've enjoyed this short fic.Of course I will write a longer Mimato fic soon! I'm actually considering doing a continuation or side-story to 'Dance the Night Away!'.But,whatever the end result,I hope you'll like it and I hope you like this fic too! God bless you all! 


End file.
